Plo Koon/Leyendas
Plo Koon era un kel dor del planeta Dorin que llegó a ser Maestro Jedi, y que pasó a ser un miembro permanente del Consejo Jedi antes de la Batalla de Naboo. Durante las Guerras Clon, Koon fue uno de los Altos Generales del imponente Ejército de la República. Plo tuvo una sobrina, Sha Koon, quien también fue miembro de la Orden Jedi, y sirvió como comunicador personal entre las fuerzas de ataques Jedi y el resto de la República durante la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark. Fue un íntimo amigo de Qui-Gon Jinn, Micah Giiett y del famoso piloto Saesee Tiin. Fue asesinado en su caza estelar sobre Cato Neimoidia por sus tropas clon durante la Orden 66. Biografía Juventud Originario del planeta Dorin, Plo Koon estaba acostumbrado a respirar en atmósferas con poco oxigeno. Para poder respirar en otros mundos, un kel dor tiene que llevar unas gafas protectoras y máscaras faciales antiox que les proporcionaba un gas que les era vital para sobrevivir y que solamente se encontraba en su planeta. azul de Plo Koon.]] Plo Koon estudió las artes de los Jedi bajo la tutela del gran Maestro Jedi wookiee Tyvokka. Los kel dor eran reconocidos por diferenciar rápidamente el bien y el mal, y Plo Koon no era la excepción. A veces realizaba acciones decisivas y rápidas con poco o ningún miramiento por los efectos secundarios de éstas. Esta actitud, combinada con el humor sarcástico de Koon, a veces probaba la paciencia de su Maestro Jedi. En su carrera, Plo entrenó a muchos padawans, incluyendo a Bultar Swan y la trandoshana Lissarkh, aprendiz de Koon durante la Invasión de Naboo. Koon era un buen amigo de Qui-Gon Jinn, y creía que éste merecía un asiento en el Alto Consejo Jedi. Incluso llegó a sugerir la idea a Tyvokka, aunque éste no estuvo de acuerdo. Aún así, Koon pronto se dio cuenta de que debido a su naturaleza rebelde, Qui-Gon nunca encontraría un lugar en el Consejo. Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark Antes de aceptar la propuesta de su ex-Maestro Tyvokka, Koon lo acompañó a Troiken, en donde la República fue a negociar con el pirata Iaco Stark. Stark había estado robando suministros de bacta de naves de carga y vendiéndolos en mas bajo precio a la Federacion de Comercio. La República decidió negociar con un diplomático pricipal, el maestro Tyvokka. Sin embargo, algunas facciones en el gobierno querían la acción más decidida, y organizaron un ataque sobre el ejército de Stark, que causó que las negociaciones degeneraran en un tiroteo. Plo Koon vio como su maestro murió en el fuego cruzado. En consecuencia de la muerte de su Maestro, Koon se unió a las fuerzas de la República, y los llevo a una gran victoria el el suceso siguiente que fue denominado como la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark. Después de esto, Plo Koon se convirtió en un héroe de la República. Alzamiento Yinchorri Después de la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark, Plo Koon fue ascendido a Maestro Jedi y se unió al Consejo Jedi, como un último deseo de su maestro. Koon, siempre humilde, sintió que había muchos otros más cualificados que él para servir en el Consejo. Plo también era un buen amigo de Micah Giiett, miembro del Consejo, con el que corrió muchas aventuras. Sus constantes duelos verbales los hacía parecer rivales, pero aquellos cercanos a estos dos Maestros Jedi entendían que en realidad eran buenos amigos. Giiett y Koon fueron responsables de la liberación del chef Slabba Drewl de las garras de Corpo el Hutt en Ord Mantell. En un concurso de cocina contra el droide cocinero de Corpo, MREM-02, Giiett fue capaz de distraer a la audiencia mientras Koon cambió los ingredientes del droide con sustancias volátiles como la salsa picante Rakririana. Durante el fallo del jurado, el Cocido Retorcido de Giiett, bastante mediocre, fue suficiente para ganar el concurso y liberar a Drewl. Fue después de su misión cuando Giiett consideró la posibilidad de usar dos sables. Un año antes de la Invasión de Naboo, Plo y Micah participaron en una misión para sofocar un alzamiento en el planeta Yinchorr, acompañados por Lilit Twoseas y su aperndiz K'Kruhk. Durante la lucha, Koon useó una técnica de la Fuerza para conjurar y manipular nubes de polvo para esconder a los Jedi de sus atacantes Yinchorri. Debido a la efectiva pantalla de humo de Koon, fueron rescatados por Adi Gallia, Eeth Koth, y Tsui Choi, y pronto embarcaron en una misión para rescatar a los restantes Jedi. Durante el conflicto, Giett fue mortalmente herido y eligió quedarse atrás para distraer al enemigo. En honor de su amigo caído, Koon siguió con el entrenamiento de la padawan de Giett, Bultar Swan. La Invasion de Naboo En la mayoría de las reuniones con el Consejo, Plo Koon era una cifra silenciosa y enigmática que participó rara vez en los debates, pero sus conocimientos fueron valorados por otros miembros. Plo estaba presente cuando Qui-Gon Jinn trajo a Anakin Skywalker al Consejo Jedi, preguntando si él seria entrenado como un Jedi. Los miembros del Consejo eran escépticos acerca de la conveniencia del niño, y de la actitud obstinada de Qui-Gon de no ayudar en los temas. Antes de que los miembros del Consejo llegaran a una decisión definitiva, Qui-Gon fue asesinado en Naboo, y Koon tuvo que llorar a otro amigo. Viajó a Naboo para el funeral de Jinn, junto con el resto de miembros del Consejo. Durante los años posteriores a la Batalla de Naboo, Plo usó sus habilidades telepáticas para ayudar a Aayla Secura a recuperar sus memorias, después del incidente con el glitteryll en Ryloth. También viajó con otros miembros del Consejo a Malastare para negociar una tregua entre la realeza lannik y un grupo terrorista conocido como los Iaro Rojo. Crisis Separatista en Geonosis.]] Koon se quedo en el Consejo la siguiente década, presenciando un descontento público en crecimiento con el Gobierno Galáctico y los Jedi. Un grupo disidente conocido como los separatistas emergió, liderados por un antiguo Jedi que ahora había tomado el nombre de Conde Dooku. Al mismo tiempo, un grupo que se llamaba a sí mismo "la Investigación de la Gente empezó a contar con apoyo para un movimiento que habría forzado a la Orden Jedi a ser más responsable ante el gobierno. Plo Koon usó un truco mental Jedi para dispersar a la multitud de estudiantes manifestantes que se había infiltrado en el Templo Jedi. Cuando un intento de asesinato sobre la vida de la Senadora Padmé Amidala causó un alboroto en el Senado, el Canciller Palpatine mantuvo una reunión con los Jedi y el Comité de Leales. Plo estaba también presente cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi se contactó con los senadores cuando reveló la actividad separatista en Geonosis. Guerras Clon Plo era parte de los doscientos Jedi que rescataron a Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, y Padmé Amidala, y luchó durante la Batalla de Geonosis en 22 BBY, uniéndose al Caballero Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi y a otros en una misión para desactivar la nave de control de droides en Geonosis. Desgraciadamente, los separatistas tenía un mecanismo de control de seguridad, y Koon y Mundi fueron capturados. Fueron llevados al estadio de ejecuciones donde los Jedi supervivientes esperaban su muerte inminente. Justo cuando los droides de batalla que les rodeaban prepararon sus blasters, los Jedi escaparon con la oportuna intervención del Ejército de la República. Plo Koon lideró un batallón de clones en la batalla de Geonosis, y sirvió como General en el Gran Ejército de la República durante las Guerras Clon. Se encontraba entre los pocos supervivientes de la Batalla de Geonosis. Durante la guerra, coordinó la Batalla de Brentaal IV, aconsejando a Shaak Ti y uniéndose a ella en meditación después de la batalla. Plo también trabajó con Adi Gallia por un breve periodo durante las Guerras Clon. Ayudaron a Anakin Skywalker y a Ki-Adi-Mundi a localizar a Obi-Wan Kenobi y al soldado ARC, Alpha-17, quienes habían sido informados como desaparecidos en combate. Durante la búsqueda, los Jedi participaron en una batalla espacial contra cazarrecompensas sobre Varonat. La pareja también rescató al Senador Bail Organa cuando fue atacado por piratas. ]] El Maestro Koon sirvió como jefe de negociaciones durante la Batalla de Rendili. También estuvieron presentes Saesee Tiin, Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan-Kenobi. A Plo le acompañó el Capitán Jan Dodonna cuando abordaron un Dreadnaught Rendili. Durante las negociaciones, se reunió con su antiguo camarada Jace Dallin, pero poco después, el teniente Yago de la Flota de Defensa Rendili llegó junto a una fuerza de seguridad para tomar el mando, poniendo a Dallin bajo arresto. El Maestro Koon decidió bajar su sable. Yago estaba planeando volver la flota de la República sobre los separatistas, y el Maestro Jedi Saesee Tiin sintió que no tenía otra elección que destruir los Dreadnaughts Rendili. Afortunadamente, Anakin Skywalker tuvo otro plan, y fue capaz de evitar esta salida tan drástica. Finalmente, Plo, Jace y Dodonna fueron rescatados por Obi-Wan y Quinlan Vos. También estuvo presente durante la Segunda Batalla de Coruscant donde sus expertas habilidades de vuelo y como espadachín valieron la pena. Plo también se vio envuelto en una misión a Boz Pity que buscaba destruir el mando separatista. Luchó en tierra junto a sus compañeros Jedi. En algún momento durante la guerra, él y su compañero en el Consejo Jedi, Kit Fisto, se enfrentaron al cazarrecompensas Durge mientrasn intentaban sofocar una revuelta de reclusos en una prisión galáctica. Sellaron a Durge en las catacumbas bajo la prisión con la ayuda de uno de los reclusos, aunque insistieron en que seguramente llegarían a escaparse. Plo Koon aplazó el juicio de Fisto sobre el destino de su aliado, quien decidió pedir una reducción de condena para el preso por "buen comportamiento", ya que guardó sus espaldas mientras continuaban calmando a los reclusos restantes. .]] Al final de las Guerras Clon, Plo Koon se encontraba liderando una patrulla de cazas estelares sobre el mundo banquero de Cato Neimoidia en su Delta-7 Aethersprite cuando el Cancillero Supremo Palpatine activó la Orden 66. El Capitán Jag, junto con un escuadrón de escolta de cazas estelares ARC-170, abrieron fuego sobre el opened fire on the confiado Maestro Jedi antes de que pudiera reaccionar. En una descarga de disparos láser que destrozaron el ágil caza cerca de su sección de motores en el ala del caza, Plo Koon perdió el control de su nave y ésta comenzó a girar descontroladamente, recortando un área de descanso clon con forma de aguja que sobresalía de la ciudad puente y partiéndose en dos, eyectando el droide astromecánico de Koon durante el proceso. Explosiones internas hicieron pedazos el resto de la nave, incinerando a Koon, antes de que sus restos cayeran a la ciudad, y destruyendo un edificio. Cuando surgió el Imperio Galáctico, los registros oficiales compilados por Sate Pestage señalaban que la muerte de Koon fue el resultado de un ataque suicida sobre una guardería de larvas neimoidianas. Habilidades y rasgos Como muchos de su especie, Plo tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia y habilidades telepáticas. Los de su especie tienden a ver las cosas en blanco y negro, favoreciendo lo que ellos denominaban "justicia dura", un método para resolver disputas que los no-Kel Dor veían excesivamente retrivutiba y demasiado cercana al vigilantismo. De alguna manera controvertida, Plo Koon empleaba una técnica de la Fuerza que él llamaba Juicio Eléctrico. Para muchos Jedi, esto era demasiado parecido al relámpago de Fuerza empleado por los enemigos de los Jedi: los temibles lores Sith. Koon era un maestro de la telequinesis, y podía mover objetos sin nisiquiera tener que estar enfrente de ellos. Usaba garras sobre las yemas de sus dedos, permitiéndole aumentar sus ya prodigiosos poderes de la Fuerza. Poseedor de una gran fuerza, Koon era un maestro del combate mano a mano. Darth Maul consideraba a Koon uno de los mayores guerreros Jedi de su tiempo. Plo Koon poseía un vasto conocimiento de las ciencias físicas. En particular, usó su conocimiento de la física junto con la Fuerza para alterar el medio; el ingenioso Jedi podía crear tanto pequeños torbellinos como una densa niebla sobre una limitada área, congelar pequeños ríos y lagos, y subir o bajar la temperatura de su alrededor lo suficiente como para incapacitar a su oponente. El caza estelar de Plo Koon de Plo Koon.]] Al contrario que otros Jedi, en 19 ABY, Koon aún seguía pilotando un caza estelar Delta-7 estándar, con una pintura personalizada basada en el Ángel Celeste de Anakin Skywalker. Se completaba con la cabina de un interceptor ligero Eta-2 clase Actis y podía haber sido modificado algo más. Detrás de las cámaras Representaciones Plo Koon fue representado por Alan Ruscoe en La Amenaza Fantasma, y por Matt Sloan en El Ataque de los Clones y La Venganza de los Sith. Le puso la voz Gregg Berger en Jedi Power Battles y Star Wars: Obi-Wan. Posible supervivencia Pese a que Plo Koon parece haber muerto en su caza estelar durante La Venganza de los Sith, una imagen que aparece en Ultimate Missions: Clone Strike y que fue publicada poco después de la película, muestra al Jedi Kel Dor con un sable azul saliendo por su propio pie de un caza similar al de Plo Koon. Aunque este Jedi no aparece con nombre, es posible que sea el mismo personaje, dado que tiene el mismo sable y el mismo caza que Koon. No obstante, dado que la imagen no tiene contexto, no está claro si muestra a Koon tras ser abatido en Episodio III o en una batalla previa. Origen del nombre Durante la planificación, Plo Koon fue conocido como "Plonkoon", por el apodo del hijo de Nick Dudman. Fue corregido por George Lucas antes de filmar por "Plo Koon". Sable de luz amarillo durante la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark.]] El sable de luz que portaba Koon en El Ataque de los Clones tiene el mismo diseño que el que llevaba Mace Windu en La Amenaza Fantasma. Este sable de Windu era también azul en el Universo Expandido. Algunos fans han especulado sobre si Koon podía ser un maestro de la poderosa Forma V de combate con sable de luz, basándose en sus habilidades en el videojuego Jedi Power Battles. De cualquier forma, esto nunca ha sido indicado explícitamente en ninguna fuente canónica. En Jedi Power Battles, Plo Koon lleva un sable de luz amarillo, lo que tiene su eco en la figura de Plo Koon para el Episodio I, en la serie Power of the Jedi. También lleva un sable amarillo en sus apariciones en La Guerra Hiperespacial Stark y Consejo Jedi: Actos de Guerra. La figura tenía un sable con una luz amarillo-verdosa pero esto concuerda con el videojuego Jedi Power Battles y probablemente sea amarillo (como las figuras de Darth Vader de Power of the Force 2, que tenían sables rosas en vez de verdadero rojo). Estos dos casos fueron contradecidos por el uso de sable azul de Plo Koon en El Ataque de los Clones y todas sus apariciones subsecuentes. No está claro si Plo Koon tenía un segundo sable, si reemplazó el suyo, o si el cambio de color es un caso de contradicción en el canon. Es este caso, las películas estarían por encima del videojuego y las figuras. El sable de luz electrónico de juguete de Hasbro indica que el de Plo Koon es naranja en vez de amarillo, aunque presumiblemente esto no sea canon. En algunos dibujos conceptuales de La Venganza de los Sith, Plo Koon está equipado con un guantelete con un sable de dos hojas. Aunque este arma no ha sido vista en la película, puede encontrarse en la figura de Plo Koon a escala 1:6 de Sideshow Collectibles. En su diseño, este arma es similar a una usada por Uda-Khalid, aunque el guantelete de Koon tiene hojas gemelas verdes, en vez de las rojas de Uda-Khalid. Aparición sin máscara La base de datos oficial de Star Wars tiene una imagen de Plo Koon sin sus gafas, exponiendo sus ojos cerrados. El estatus de canon de esto está, no obstante, en cuestión, dado que la imagen aparece en la sección Detrás de las cámaras como un modelo conceptual de pre-producción y no refleja necesariamente la realidad del personaje. En el cómic exclusivo de Toys "R" Us La práctica lleva a la perfección, Plo Koon aparece brevemente sin su máscara facial. En realidad, esta omisión no es canon, dado que los miembros de la especie Kel Dor no pueden sobrevivir en un medio rico en oxígeno sin un equipamiento especial de respiración. No obstante, la aparición de Koon es menor, y la falta de máscara no afecta a la historia global. Se desconoce si el cómic muestra una aparición exacta de la estructura facial de los Kel Dor. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *Yaddle's Tale: The One Below *Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War *The Secret of Tet-Ami *Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness *Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell *Jedi Chef *Jedi Council: Acts of War *One Battle *Cloak of Deception *Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter *Star Wars: Obi-Wan *Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi *Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi (aparece en escena retrospectiva) *Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles *Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare *Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing *Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version (aparece en escena retrospectiva) *Star Wars Republic: Darkness *Practice Makes Perfect *Machines of War *Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius *Jedi: Shaak Ti *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *General Grievous *Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends *Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land *Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili *Means and Ends *Star Wars: Obsession *Reversal of Fortune *Sithisis *Labyrinth of Evil *Star Wars: Clone Wars **Capítulo 21 *Republic Commando: Order 66 *Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith *Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown Fuentes *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' * Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Koon, Plo en:Plo Koon de:Plo Koon fi:Plo Koon